When Secrets Return
by Vicki316
Summary: There is alot more to Dr. Patrick Drake then he leads on. What's he to do when his Past comes back to get him, And how will it effect his new life in Port Charles. Eventually a RobinPatrick Pairing...R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I've had this idea stuck in my head for a long time and I decided to go with it finally. This takes place after the 1/12/06 episode. PLease Read & Review and tell em what you think..I know this chapter doesn't contain much i kno, but things will pick up speed

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything unfortunately

**_Chapter 1_**

Dr. Patrick Drake finished up his work at the main desk of General Hospital. He quickly gathered his papers and left the desk, only to bump into Emily Quartermaine.

"Hey slugger." Patrick said with his normal grin.

"Hey Patrick, I just wanted to say sorry again, Sonny, he's a protective man, and me being his best friend's sister and all…"

"Yea I'm sure that's it" Patrick said in a sarcastic tone

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it's just I can tell when someone has feelings for another, and the way Sonny talked about you, there was something there, but what I want to know is why you wanted to be distracted from him so much." Patrick asked

"How do you know it's Sonny I wanted to be distracted from?" Emily asked looking back at Patrick's 'what do you think I'm stupid' glare. "never mind no need to answer that, Sonny and me, we felt stupid little feelings for each other, and things are complicated…"

"Oh why because he kills people for a living, and you save them, yea that could cause a problem with his plans." Patrick said

"Well that's why I needed the distraction." Emily said ignoring Patrick's last comment "Anyway I was wondering if you'd want to go out tonight?"

"Sure I'd love to." Patrick smiled "I'll pick you up at 7"

"Seven it is" Emily smiled and then retreated through the elevator doors.

Just as Patrick turned around there was Robin walking over "Going out with Ms. Quartermaine again tonight?" Robin asked

"What's it to you?"

"Well as much as I despise you, You're a great surgeon, and I don't want you to be found on the bottom of some lake somewhere because you made the wrong move on Emily, She has very dangerous connections Patrick."

"Aww see you do care about me."

"Fine, make jokes, but don't come crying to us, when every single bone in your body is torn in half." Robin scoffed

"Didn't plan on it." Patrick said as he left through the elevator doors.

After the date with Emily Patrick was back at his apartment getting ready for bed. Thinking of the days' happenings. He walked over to a picture frame sitting on his desk. Staring into it, almost as if expecting it to move. He slowly picked it up then he turns his head away, no longer able to look at the photograph staring back at him. He slowly opened one of his draws and dropped the picture in it. Locking it, and he retired to bed.

_A/N hey everyone so Read and review and tell em what you think! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything_

**_Chapter 2_**

The next day Patrick walked into work. He made his way to the front desk. He was feeling rather out of it that day. He looked over to the waiting area only to see Emily sitting there with Sonny close at her side. He knew there was defiantly something still going on. He waited for Sonny to depart then he walked over to Emily.

"Oh hey Patrick, I didn't see you come in"

"I just got here" he replied

"I had fun last night." She said

"Did you?"

"Yea of course, wasn't as dramatic as our first date." She laughed "But it was still fun."

"Emily why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" She asked

"Why are you even pretending to be interested in me? It's so obvious the only man your interested in is standing at that desk over there talking to your friend Elizabeth." Patrick said. Emily slowly looked over to the tall dark and handsome figure talking to her best friend. "Now don't get me wrong, I think we could be great friends for each other, but everything is telling me nothing more. I can't afford to have Mobster's and Princes running around threatening me. It's not your fault I know, but I think it's better if we just stay friends." He finished

Emily looked at him "I think we can do that."

"So what are you still doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Emily asked

"You like him, he obviously likes you, now go get him!" Patrick said. Emily smiled as she got up and marched her way over to the desk Patrick watched the two walks out hand in hand. Thanking his lucky stars he's ended his little fling with her before she got too attached.

He finally forced himself up and back to the now empty desk, well almost empty.

"What was that serious talk with Emily about?" Robin asked

"None of your business, why are you always asking questions about my life, Can't you just stay out of it? Oh wait you can't because your Saint Robin." Patrick said pulling out a nickname he's heard Carly say before

Robin look almost hurt "Robin, I mean…" But Patrick attempt at redemption was cut off by Robin's response "Fine Dr. arrogant I see how it is, Sorry if I was just trying to help you out, but you know what I'm sorry I even tried to help. Here are the notes on the Heather Forley case you asked for." Robin dropped the notes on the desk and hurried off in the opposite direction

Patrick shook his head wondering what was so wrong with him today. Well he knew why he was having in off day. He just never seemed to get off his composure even on days like this. He picked up the notes and looked up to see Dr. Noah Drake standing before him. "What do you want?"

"Patrick, I know you're mad at me still, but I want you to come over to my place after work today." Noah asked

"Well you can forget it."

"Pat I thought we could talk, about all the good memories." Noah said

"All the memories I have of you are bad ones I'd rather not," Patrick said

"Don't be silly Patrick, I know you know what today is, and I mean talk about memories of your mother not us."

"I'm not going to talk to you about my mother." Patrick said getting very angry with his father.

"Patrick! It's been exactly 10 years today since she died. Don't you think you should spend time with your father on this day?" Noah asked

"Not when _my father _is the one that ended up killing her!"


End file.
